User blog:Ganj/Draft - Burst System
The Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™ is the official name for the third-generation of Beyblade tops released by Hasbro. All Beyblade Burst™ tops include a dynamic “Burst” feature designed to burst into pieces during battle. Originally released in Japan on July 18th of 2015 by Takara Tomy as the Burst System™, Hasbro began worldwide distribution of Beyblade Burst™ products in September of 2016 under the name Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™. What is the Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™? Takara Tomy's Burst System™ and, by extension, Hasbro's Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™ is the parts system used by third-generation Beyblade tops using a three-piece modular structure. Players (called Bladers) can select and customize the Beys similar to previous Beyblade generations and systems using three components to engage in -one-on-one combat, and can choose to switch between them between "Battles". The system features the innovative “Burst” feature which adds a new gameplay dynamic alongside the traditional “Spin Finish” and “Over Finish”. With the “Burst” feature, a Beyblade Burst top can burst into pieces during a battle, resulting in a “Burst Finish”. This innovation was designed to increase excitement with the possibility of more exhilarating battles. Since introduction, the Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™ has received multiple updates and adjustments to its core mechanics, including improved Beyblade Parts, Beystadiums, and Shooters. Hasbro would begin development into their updates to distinguish themselves from the Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst brand. This created two distinct business strategies, with both companies focusing their resources on different aspects of the game. Takara Tomy focused much of their development towards the advancement and improvement of Energy Layer technology, with much of their product lines centering around different series of Energy Layer, each with a distinct gimmick. Hasbro, however, would devote much of their resources toward the advancement of Performance Tip and Beystadium technology. Performance Top System™ Components Each Beyblade Burst™ top is composed of 3 parts, each playing a distinct role in how the top will perform. ENERGY LAYER } FORGE DISC } PERFORMANCE TIP } Unlike the previous generation of Beyblade tops, BEYBLADE BURST™ tops do not require an Assembly Tool to assemble them. Instead, this generation of Beyblade tops follows a similar process to first-generation Beyblade systems. Beyblade Burst™ Top Types Every top belongs to one of four combat categories (called Types), based on its primary battle strength. During battle, the Type Affinity of the competing Beys will determine how efficiently they battle each other, with the one holding an advantage effectively neutralizing the battle tactics of the other. Type Counters Players that deploy Beyblades with countering types to that of their opponent's increase their chances of victory. It's important for Bladers to consider their Bey's Type when devising their strategy as the appropriate Type can counter your opponent's Beyblade enabling your Bey to fight more efficiently. Traditionally, the counters the , the counters the , and the counters the . However, the differs from the other three Types in the regard that these Beyblade tops typically improve upon the weaknesses of the other three Types. Balance Types normally possess relatively balanced Stats, including in the areas of Agility and Weight, making this Type adept at most situations, especially in the hands of expert Bladers. How To Win Each player loads their BEYBLADE BURST™ top onto their BEYBLADE BURST™ launcher and pulls the ripcord over the BEYBLADE BURST Beystadium™ at the same time. The first player to get to 3 points wins! Beyblade Burst Product Series Announced in April 2015, Takara Tomy revealed their third-generation Beyblades to Japanese consumers. In promotional material, Takara Tomy would outline the details of their new product and their new The Dual Layer System Series の で された「デュアルレイヤー」に !|Deyuaru Reiyā Shisutemu to wa? Bei no reiyā ga nijū no ha de kōsei sa reta "Deyuaru Reiyā" ni shinka!|y}} What is the DUAL LAYER SYSTEM? The Bey Layer features a double blade composite, the evolved "Dual Layer"!}} In April 2016, following the initial release of the Beyblade Burst toyline, Takara Tomy introduced the next entry into the BEYBLADE BURST™ product line. This being the }}. Beyblade Burst tops in this series feature Layers with a revised, composite design, using a two-tier, gestalt structure comprising a Layer Core and Over Layer. The Layer Core is the central component of the Dual Layer that acts as a base for the Over Layer, and usually facilitates major combat functions. This component also features the effigy of the Beyblade's Avatar. Conversely, the Over Layer is the clear-material component(s) of the Dual Layer that covers the Layer Core and assists in shock absorption during collisions. This component also features the initials of the Dual Layer (engraved in its center). Most Over Layers are designed for added shock absorption and to complement the Layer Core. The term }} is used to describe any Dual Layer Beyblades with a three-tier structure. This applies almost exclusively to B-48 Starter Xeno Xcalibur.M.I and B-66 Starter Lost Longinus.N.Sp. The hallmark feature of this design is the inclusion of an additional layer part(s) atop the OverLayer. Both Beyblades have features unique from each other, with Xeno Xcalibur possessing an extended, sword-shaped }} and Lost Longinus possessing の レイヤーパーツ|metaru doragon reiyā pātsu}}}}. Evolution Beys: The God Layer System & SwitchStrike™ Tech を した「ゴッドレイヤー」に !|Goddo Reiyā Shisutemu to wa? Bei no reiyā ga kami nō ryoku o tōsai shita "Goddo Reiyā" ni shinka!|y}} What is the GOD LAYER SYSTEM? The Bey Layer features a "God Ability", the evolved "God Layer"!}} Hasbro would release these Beys under the BEYBLADE BURST™ SWITCHSTRIKE™ brand. Switchstrike Beyblades are the second-generation of Beyblade Burst tops released by Hasbro. These battling tops featured specialized Energy Layers equipped with |Goddo Abiriti|y}}|God Ability}}The actual script for the kanji "神能力" reads "Shinnōryoku" meaning "Divine Ability"The term "Evolution Ability" is printed on product packaging for Funskool products. unique battle actions. This series of Beyblades were originally released by Takara Tomy in Japan under their レイヤーシステム|Goddo Reiyā Shisutemu|y}}}} series, which launched their third-generation of Beyblade Burst tops on March 18, 2017 starting with the B-73 Starter God Valkyrie.6V.Rb. These battle features have varying degrees of activation, ranging from immediate to rare. Along with God Layers, this system also introduced a new customization option in the form of two-part, customizable Forge Discs. These upgraded Discs consisted of two (2) components: the }} and the }}. The Core Disc is the metal component of the Forge Disc and come in a variety of weight, designs, and shapes, similar to standard Forge Discs. While this component can be used independently, when assembled with a Frame, Core Discs gain an added dimension of interaction that are normally unavailable to them, and drastically alter how the Beyblade top behaves in battle. Forge Discs with this design feature were given the |furēmu taiō|y}}}} label (denoted by the small, blue box beside the image of the Disc description at the rear of the product package). Incidentally, this very innovation was first introduced with the Heavy Metal System series of First Generation Beyblades, featuring similar two-part, Customized Weight Disks. Incorporated with every God Layer is a removable, circular token called a }}. While particularly inessential, God Chips provide aesthetics to the Beyblade, but offers no practical value. Takara Tomy produced a variety of God Chip called }}. These variants were more useful in competitive play simply because of their increased weight. The Mugen Beystadium DX Set included a special Metal God Chip designed exclusively for the Energy Layer - God Valkyrie called the ゴッドチップ|Sutoraiku Goddo Chippu}}}}. When properly applied, God Valkyrie's "Spring Blade" God Ability is disabled, but enables a "barrage attack" capability. With this system, the combo naming system for the two-part Forge Disc followed a simple format, using the full number of the Core Disc followed by the first letter of the Frame (e.g. "5" Disc with Glaive = 5G). Changes to the abbreviation system also extend to Switchstrike Energy Layers. as the first letter of the first word is lowercase, while the first letter of the second word is uppercase (e.g. God Valkyrie = gV). Turbo Beys: The Cho-Z Layer System & SlingShock™ Tech レイヤーシステムとは? ベイのレイヤーが アビリティ亜鉛合金 (Zinc-Alloy) パーツを使っ能力を搭載した「 レイヤー」に !|Chō Z Reiyā Shisutemu to wa? Bei no reiyā ga Chō-Zetsu Abiriti aen gōkin (Zinc-Alloy) pātsu o tsukannōryoku o tōsai shita "Chō-Zetsu Reiyā" ni shinka!|y}} What is the CHO-Z LAYER SYSTEM? The Bey Layer features a "Cho-Z Ability" powered by Zinc-Alloy parts, the evolved "Cho-Z Layer"!}} The fourth series of Beyblade Burst tops released by Takara Tomy in March 2018, introduced the レイヤーシステム|Chō-Zetsu Reiyā Shisutemu}}}}, starting with the [[Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic|'B-104 Starter Winning Valkyrie.12.Vl']]. These Beyblades feature Energy Layers reinforced with zinc-alloy metal parts, resulting in more intense, high-impact battles. These Energy Layers also feature their own signature gimmicks and properties called a "Cho-Z Ability" (Japanese: アビリティ|Chō-Zetsu Abiriti|y}}). (e.g. Winning Valkyrie's }}.) This series also continues the use of customizable Core Discs and Frames that were first introduced with the God Layer System. New Core Discs and Frames were produced that are also backward-compatible with previous Core Discs and Frames. Similar to the God Chips of the God Layer System, Cho-Z Layers have a unique customization option. Using hoop-shaped accessories called }}, that fit beneath the 'face' of a Cho-Z Layer, players can improve various facilities of the Layer such as stability, locking mechanism, even weight when equipped. Level Chips also plays a special role in official wbba. competitions and are usually exclusively obtainable at official wbba. events. Though, they can be acquired through alternative means (i.e. CoroCoro promotional). In mid November 2018, Takara Tomy released the B-127 Starter CHO-Z VALKYRIE.Z.Ev, the first of three Beyblade tops featuring the revolutionary, new Cho-Z Ability: Cho-Z Kakusei (Japanese: 覚醒|chō-zetsu kakusei|y}}). Cho-Z Layers with this feature are built with Turbo Blades (Japanese: ウイング|chō-zetsu uingu|y}}, Chō-Zetsu Wing) pop-out action that engages with high-powered Launches. When launched with appropriate strength, these Turbo Blades will deploy, switching from their basic モード|tsūjō mōdo|y}}}} to a high-performance モード|muteki mōdo|y}}}}. This drastically improves their overall capabilities, while also deploying }} into the Layer's slots, thus preventing the "Burst" feature from activating. Takara Tomy's Beyblade Burst Cho-Z brand referred to this action as the Bey switching from their basic モード|tsūjō mōdo|y}}}} to a high-performance モード|muteki mōdo|y}}}} while Hasbro's Beyblade Burst Turbo brand referred to this action as the Power Launch Attack. In an attempt to differentiate it's products from it's Takara-Tomy counterpart, Hasbro released the SlingShock series. Beyblades in this product line appropriated the basic elements of Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Layer System series of Beyblade Burst tops, but replaced the zinc-alloy parts with plastic material. This series marked the shift in marketing and development of their brand to the development of more Beystadium and Performance Tip-driven products with the main feature of this series being mode-changing Performance Tips that were designed to be compatible with specialized Beystadiums. Gamma Beys: The Gatinko Layer System & HyperSphere™ Tech レイヤーシステムとは? パーツ組み替えで改造ができる！！ベイのレイヤーが3種類のパーツを組み替えて自由にカスタマイズできる「 レイヤー」に進化!|Gachinko Reiyā Shisutemu to wa? Pātsu kumikae de kaizō ga dekiru! ! Bei no reiyā ga 3 shurui no pātsu o kumikaete jiyū ni kasutamaizu dekiru "Gachinko Reiyā" ni shinka!|y}} What is the GaTinko LAYER SYSTEM? Parts can be freely rearranged for added customization!! The Bey's Layer can be freely customized by rearranging three types of parts, the evolved “GaTinko Layer”!}} Japan's fourth series of Beyblade Burst tops were released in March 2019, starting with B-133 Ace Dragon.St.Ch Zan DX Starter pack, introducing the |stylized as GaTinko LAYER SYSTEM}}. In place of a single layer, the Gatinko Layer System is comprised of three parts: the , the , and the . In mid-October 2019, Takara Tomy released a new type of Energy Layer Beyblades with PRIME αPOCALYPSE.0D.Ul' and REGALIA γENESIS.Hy, with the Mugen Lock (Japanese: ロック|Mugen Rokku|y}}) feature. These Beys feature Layers built without the "Burst" feature which prevent the Beyblades from Bursting. REGALIA γENESIS.Hy BIGBANG γENESIS.0.Ym GT Ability: Armed Mugen Lock (Japanese: ロック|Āmādo Mugen Rokku|y}}): The BigBang Armor acts as Counter Blades (Japanese: |Kauntā Ha|y}}) The Beyblade Burst™ Hypersphere™ series, introduce by Hasbro, features Hypersphere™ Performance Tips designed to climb the vertical walls of Hypersphere™ Beystadiums™ and battle on the brink. Get the drop on your opponents with Hypersphere tech! Battle in a Hypersphere Beystadium and drop into battle for more epic burst moments. Beyblade Burst Rise™ Hypersphere™ tops come with a removable GT Chip in the Energy Layer. Interchangeable with other right-spin GT Chip-compatible tops. Turbo Awakening (Japanese: 覚醒|Chōzetsu Kakusei|y}}) Trivia Each Beyblade Burst product produced by Takara Tomy were manufactured using the following materials: *PA: Polyamide *PC: Polycarbonate plastic *PMMA: Poly(methyl methacrylate) plastic *POM: Polyoxymethylene *ABS: Acrylonitrile butadiene styrene *Zinc-Alloy References Category:Blog posts